


For the Love of Theatre

by storiesinthedark



Series: For the Love of Theatre [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only two weeks left until opening night, rehearsal is not going as well as Choi Minho would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Theatre

Choi Minho sat back from his table and crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn't exactly right. It was definitely closer to what he had directed and was closer than yesterday’s rehearsal, but it still wasn't right. Lee Jinki, better known by his stage name Onew or in this case Minho’s lead actor, needed to be more to the left and he needed more anger for the scene. Just a little. Minho leaned forward and quickly wrote the note down and then returned to his former position. 

He heard some small chuckles come from behind him from Jonghyun, the musical director, and Taemin, the choreographer. He didn’t even have to look around to know exactly what they were chuckling about. He rolled his eyes, trying to refocus on the rehearsal at hand. After a few more painful moments, he looked over to Kibum or Key as he preferred to be called, his stage manager, who was leaning forward with his elbows on his table and a ridiculous smile plastered across his face. This had been going on for the last two weeks and was just getting absurd. He turned his attention back to the rehearsal, taking a breath to calm himself.

'Line!' Jinki called. 

Minho cringed. 

'But all those illustrations...' Key began, tapping his pencil on his show book, but not looking at it. His eyes solely focused on the actor in front of him.

'But all those illustrations I gave you--didn’t they help illuminate your dreams,' Jinki picked up midway through the sentence and finished.

Minho settled uneasily as Jinki continued the scene. There was a lot of work that still needed to be done before they opened in two weeks. He ran his hands over his face. This was just one of those shows where things didn’t come together until the last possible moment he determined.

Key finally called a break after another twenty-five agonizing minutes and Minho couldn’t have been more relieved. He couldn’t take much more of this. He stood up from behind his own table and walked over to Key, throwing his hands to his stage manager's table a little harder than he intended. Key looked up at him from his book with a bit of confusion.

'Please. I'm begging you now. Please. Tell him already. If I have to sit over there and watch you anymore, I'm going to vomit,' Minho said. 

‘I’m sorry?’ Key replied. 

‘You and our clumsy leading actor. You watch him in rehearsals--’ 

‘Because that’s my job--’ 

‘Yes, but you watch him more than anyone else. You’ve memorized all of his lines...no one else’s, just his. And your not-so-subtle puppy dog eyes...I’m surprised he hasn’t figured it out yet. So, please. For all of the crew and myself. Tell him or I will.’ 

Key didn’t respond. 

‘Tell who what?’ Jinki asked, walking over to Key and Minho. ‘What are we talking about?’ 

‘You,’ Minho responded before Key had a chance to say anything to the contrary. Key froze.

‘Oh. Uh. Did I do something wrong?’ Jinki asked, he ran his hand through his hair. 

‘No. Well, yes, but we’ll get to that later as part of notes. I think you need to chat with Key,’ Minho replied, casually removing himself from the conversation. He ducked around the nearby doorway, peeking around occasionally to listen in. If Key didn't say something, he was going to make good on his threat.

‘What did you need to talk to me about?’ Jinki asked, he fiddled with some of Key’s pens that laid on the table. A few of them dropped to the floor and he quickly bent down to retrieve them. 

‘Don’t worry--,’ Key said as Jinki had already begun cleaning them up. ‘Or, nevermind.’

Jinki replaced them. ‘You were saying?’ 

‘I...umm...well...’

‘He’s got a thing for you,’ Jonghyun provided from across the room.

Key shot him a glare and Jonghyun immediately recoiled. 

Minho put his head in his hand. He knew he would have to stop that lecture from happening after rehearsal. Why did this have to be so painful for Key? Just tell him and move on. He looked down at his watch. He’d better hurry up if he wanted to get it out before their break was up. 

‘You do?’ Jinki asked, ignoring Jonghyun entirely. He kicked his feet against the ground. 

'Ah--W-what I-I mean is...' Key stuttered out. 'Yes.' He opened and closed his mouth and then looked down at the ground, the tips of his ears flushing red. 

Jinki relaxed. 'Oh good. Then that makes what I was going to talk to you about after rehearsal less awkward.'

Key looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in caution.

'I--umm--Would you like to grab coffee sometime when we aren't in rehearsal?' Jinki asked. 

'Yes, I would,' Key responded almost immediately. A smile began to pull at his lips. 

Minho was sure these two were absolutely sickening. He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. They were now late to resuming rehearsal. 

He cleared his throat and emerged from the doorway. 'Ok, ladies and gentleman. Now that you've all had your fill of melodrama for the day, we need to return to rehearsal. We still have a lot of work to do before we open and we are now behind.' Minho looked over to see Key cringe at the words. 

'Please pick up from the top of Act Two,' Key called, his voice softer toned than before the break. 

Minho smiled to himself as he settled in the chair behind his table. Rehearsals were going to be interesting from here on out, he was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing...in a fandom I'm on the periphery of...but plot bunnies...so here...have a story. Pretty much un-beta'd. Enjoy!


End file.
